Cristina Valenzuela
Cristina Valenzuela ' (born on July 11, 1987) is an American singer and voice actress. She's known for voicing: Homura Akemi in Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug in Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir, Mio Akiyama in K-On! and Nanoha Takamichi in Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha. Animation Voice Work 'Animation *Lego Friends (2014-2015) - Tanya (ep7), Additional Voices *Treehouse Detectives (2018) - Lucille (ep14), Lucille's Mom (ep14) *Victor and Valentino (2019) - Xochi, Additional Voices 'Animation - Dubbing' *Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir (2015-2016) - Marinette Dupain-Cheng/'Ladybug' *Mix Master: Final Force (2011) - Additional Voices *Wakfu (2018) - Elely 'Movies - Dubbing' *Little Big Panda (????) - Yung Fu 'Web Animation' *RWBY (2019) - Robyn Hill *TOME: Terrain of Magical Expertise (2013) - Dustbunny Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *AOKANA: Four Rhythm Across the Blue (2018) - Serika "Rika" Ichinose *Accel World (2013) - Mana Itosu/Coral Merrow *Ajin: Demi-Human (2016) - Izumi Shimomura/'Yoko Tainaka', Flight Attendant (ep15) *Aldnoah.Zero (2015-2016) - Rayet Areash *B: The Beginning (2018) - Erika Kazama Flick, Kukuri, Takeru, Young Yuna *B-Daman Crossfire (2013-2014) - Rory Takakura *Blade of the Immortal (2009-2010) - Machi *BlazBlue: Alter Memory (2015) - Lambda-11, Noel Vermillion, Mu, Nu-13, Young Saya (ep2) *Bleach (2014) - Dollhouse Announcer (ep348), Riruka Dokugamine *Blood Lad (2014) - Mamejiro *Bungo Stray Dogs (2018) - Lucy Maud Montgomery *Cannon Busters (2019) - Tiephoyd (ep1), Additional Voices *Carole & Tuesday (2019) - Crystal *Charlotte (2016) - Konishi, Sugimoto (ep1) *Children of the Whales (2018) - Ferret, Kicha *Destiny of the Shrine Maiden (2006) - Misaki, Additional Voices *Devilman: Crybaby (2018) - Miki Makimura *Doraemon: Gadget Cat from the Future (2014) - Doctor (ep11), Mini-Doraemon (ep11) *Durarara!!x2 Shou (2015) - Ruri Hijiribe *Durarara!!x2 Ten (2015) - Ruri Hijiribe *ERASED (2016) - Hamada *Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (2015) - Sakura Matou *Fate/Zero (2013) - Sakura Matou *Forest of Piano (2018) - Takako Maruyama *Haré+Guu (2006) - Rachel (ep9) *Hi Score Girl (2018) - Chihiro Onizuka, Girl A, Mi-Tan, Yokoyama *Hunter × Hunter (2016-2017) - Killua Zoldyck *Hyperdimension Neptunia (2015) - Compa *ID-0 (2017) - Fa-loser, Karla Milla-Foden *IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix (2006) - Sage Rublev (ep24) *Ikki Tousen: Great Guardians (2013) - Genpou Saji/'Red Hood', Additional Voices *Ikki Tousen: Xtreme Xecutor (2014) - Genpou Saji *Inazuma Eleven: Ares (2019) - Regina Mulgrave *Ingress: The Animation (2019) - Ai Kizuna *K-On! (2011) - Mio Akiyama *Kabaneri of the Iron Fortress (2018) - Boy in Yellow Scarf, Kogara (ep9) *Kakegurui (2018) - Yuriko Nishinotouin *Kill la Kill (2014-2015) - Rei Hoomaru *Kuromukuro (2016-2017) - Mika Ogino *Lagrange: The Flower of Rin-ne (2013) - Grania, Sachi Nogami *Last Hope (2018) - Fiona *Little Witch Academia (2017) - Marjolaine (ep13), Additional Voices *Love Live! School idol project (2016) - Kotori Minami *Lupin the Third Part 5 (2019) - Ami Enan, Araignée, Additional Voices *Magi: The Kingdom of Magic (2015) - Morgiana *Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic (2013-2014) - Morgiana *Maken-Ki! Two (2016) - Additional Voices *Mob Psycho 100 (2017) - Ishiguro *Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans (2016) - Lafter Frankland, Almiria's Maid, Young Gaelio Bauduin (Announced) *Naruto: Shippūden (2015-2019) - Azami (ep312), Innkeeper (ep310), Keiri (ep335), Kid (ep327), Matatabi the Two-Tails, Suiren (ep396), Sukui *Naruto spin off! Rock Lee & his ninja pals (2015) - Additional Voices *Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan: Demon Capital (2014) - Nue, Yukari *Occultic;Nine (2017) - Kurenaino Aria (Announced) *One Piece (2015) - Mao *One Punch Man (2016) - Mosquito Girl (ep1) *Planetes (2005) - Arvind's Daughter (ep18), Receptionist (ep17) *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon: Crystal (2015-2017) - Sailor Mars/'Rei Hino' *Puella Magi Madoka Magica (2012) - Homura Akemi *Re:Zero: Starting Life in Another World (2018) - Elsa Granhilte, Raksha Risch (ep1) *Rozen Maiden (2007) - Female Friend (ep1), Kun Kun's Assistant (ep3) *Rozen Maiden: Träumend (2007-2008) - Kanaria *Sailor Moon (2014-2015) - Sailor Mars/'Rei Hino' *Sailor Moon R (2015) - Sailor Mars/'Rei Hino' *Skip Beat! (2017) - Erika Koenji (Announced) *Sword Art Online (2013) - Alicia-Lu *Sword Gai: The Animation (2018) - Kiyomi, Young Shin *Tales of Zestiria the X (2016) - Velvet Crowe (Announced) *Terra Formars (2017) - Eva Frost (Announced) *The Asterisk War: The Academy City on water, "Rikka". (2016) - Camilla Pareto *The Promised Neverland (2019) - Thoma, Naila *The Seven Deadly Sins (2015) - Hawk *The Seven Deadly Sins: Signs of Holy War (2017) - Hawk (ep1) *Ultramarine Magmell (2019) - Emilia, Polan *Wanna Be the Strongest in the World! (2015) - Moe Fukuoka, Additional Voices *Your lie in April (2016) - Koharu Seto 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Miss Monochrome: The Animation (2015) - Akiko (ep1), Candidate#2 (ep11), Kikuko, Woman (ep11) *Wanna Be the Strongest in the World! (2015) - Moe Fukuoka (ep3) 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Lupin the Third: Blood Seal of the Eternal Mermaid (2019) - Misa *Pokémon: Origins (2013) - Cubone (ep2), Lass (ep1), Pokémon Center Nurse (ep2), Red's Nidoran *Rozen Maiden: ouvertüre (2011) - Kanaria (ep1) 'Movies' *Resident Evil: Vendetta (2017) - Maria Gomez 'Movies - Dubbing' *Blame! (2017) - Cibo *Digimon Adventure tri.: Coexistence (2018) - Meiko Mochizuki *Digimon Adventure tri.: Confession (2017) - Meiko Mochizuki, Female Student B *Digimon Adventure tri.: Determination (2017) - Meiko Mochizuki *Digimon Adventure tri.: Future (2018) - Meiko Mochizuki *Digimon Adventure tri.: Loss (2018) - Meiko Mochizuki *Digimon Adventure tri.: Reunion (2016) - Meiko Mochizuki *Fairy Tail: Dragon Cry (2017) - Swan *Fate/stay night The Movie: Heaven's Feel I. presage flower (2018) - Sakura Matou *Fate/stay night The Movie: Heaven's Feel II. lost butterfly (2019) - Sakura Matou *Flavors of Youth (2018) - Additional Voices *GANTZ:O (2017) - Anzu Yamasaki *Godzilla: City on the Edge of Battle (2018) - Yuko Tani *Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters (2018) - Yuko Tani *Godzilla: The Planet Eater (2019) - Yuko Tani *Haikara-San: Here Comes Miss Modern Part 1 (2018) - Tamaki Kitakoji *In this Corner of the World (2017) - Elementary School Classmate *K-On! The Movie (2013) - Mio Akiyama *Liz and the Blue Bird (2018) - Reina Kousaka *Love Live! The School Idol Movie (2016) - Kotori Minami *Lupin the Third: Jigen's Gravestone (2015) - Fujiko Mine *Puella Magi Madoka Magica The Movie: Part 1: Beginnings (2014) - Homura Akemi, Female Student 2 *Puella Magi Madoka Magica The Movie: Part 2: Eternal (2014) - Homura Akemi *Puella Magi Madoka Magica The Movie: Rebellion (2015) - Homura Akemi *Sailor Moon R: The Movie (2017) - Sailor Mars/'Rei Hino' *Strike Witches The Movie (2016) - Shizuka Hattori *Sword Art Online The Movie: Ordinal Scale (2017) - Alicia-Lu *Tekken: Blood Vengeance (2011) - Alisa Bosconovitch *The Laws of the Universe Part 0 (2015) - Additional Voices *The Seven Deadly Sins: Prisoners of the Sky: The Movie (2018) - Hawk *Tiger & Bunny The Movie: The Rising (2015) - Kasha Graham 'OVA - Dubbing' *AIKa R-16: Virgin Mission (2008) - Aika Sumeragi *Cyborg 009 VS Devilman (2016) - Miki Makimura, Sophie (ep2) *Hi Score Girl: Extra Stage (2019) - Felicia *Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas (2018) - Pandora *Violet Evergarden: Surely, Someday You Will Understand "Love" (2018) - Irma 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Pokémon: Generations (2016) - Rocket Grunt (ep5), Shelly (ep8) Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audiobooks' *Kizumonogatari: Wound Tale (2016) - Kiss-Shot Acerola-Orion Heart-Under-Blade, Tsubasa Hanekawa, Additional Voices *Nekomonogatari (White) (2019) - Kiss-Shot Acerola-Orion Heart-Under-Blade, Tsubasa Hanekawa Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *The Mummy (2017) - ADR Loop Group 'TV Movies - Dubbing' *The Killer (2017) - Soraia, Woman Having Orgasm, Young Antonio 'TV Series - Dubbing' *3% (2016) - Agata *Better Than Us (2019) - Lara *Marseille (2016-2018) - Julia Taro *Money Heist (2017) - Tokyo/'Silene Oliveira' *Violetta (2015) - Violetta Castillo Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Til Mornings Light (2015) - Brooke 'android/iOS Games - Dubbing' *Fire Emblem Heroes (2017) - Lachesis *Pokémon: Masters (2019) - Bugsy, Phoebe 'Video Games' *Crackdown 3 (2019) - Dr. Katala Vargas *Days Gone (2019) - Additional Voices *Friday the 13th: The Game (2017) - Deborah Kim *Heroes of Newerth (2012-2014) - Holly Polly, La Llorona *Indivisible (2019) - Tzitzi *Just Cause 4 (2018) - Additional Voices *League of Legends (2011) - Riven *Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Tokyo 2020 (2019) - Female Announcer *Monster Prom (2018) - Joy, Vera *Rage 2 (2019) - Dreadwood Civilian, Shrouded Bolter, Vineland Civilian *River City Girls (2019) - Hasebe *Shantae: ½ Genie Hero (2016-2017) - Shantae *Shantae and the Pirate's Curse (2014) - Shantae *Skullgirls (2012) - Cerebella *Skullgirls: 2nd Encore (2015) - Aeon, Cerebella, Reporter, Skull Heart *Smite (2016-2018) - Amaterasu, Discordia, Sea Maiden Medusa, Senpai Da Ji *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Fallen Empire (2016) - Z0-0M *Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 5 (2015) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Ace Combat 7: Skies Unknown (2019) - Ionela A. Shilage *Akiba's Beat (2017) - Additional Voices *Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed (2014) - Additional Voices *Ar nosurge: Ode to an Unborn Star (2014) - Ion *Ar tonelico Qoga: Knell of Ar Ciel (2011) - Saki *Armored Core: Verdict Day (2013) - 30's Female Pilot, K. Helicopter Reinforcement *Atelier Ayesha: The Alchemist of Dusk (2013) - Wilbell voll Erslied *Atelier Escha & Logy: Alchemists of the Dusk Sky (2014) - Wilbell voll Erslied *Atelier Shallie: Alchemists of the Dusk Sea (2015) - Wilbell voll Erslied *Atelier Totori: The Adventurer of Arland (2011) - Cecilia Helmold *Avalon Code (2009) - Sylphy *BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger (2009) - Noel Vermillion, Nu-13 *BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger: Portable (2010) - Noel Vermillion, Nu-13, Saya *BlazBlue: Chronophantasma (2014) - Mu-12, Noel Vermillion, Nu-13 *BlazBlue: Chronophantasma Extend (2015) - Lambda-11, Mu-12, Noel Vermillion, Nu-13 *BlazBlue: Continuum Shift (2010) - Noel Vermillion, Nu-13, Lambda-11, Mu-12 *BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Extend (2012) - Noel Vermillion, Mu-12, Nu-13 *BlazBlue: Continuum Shift II (2011) - Lambda-11, Noel Vermillion *BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle (2018) - Noel Vermillion, Nu-13 *Blazing Souls: Accelate (2010) - Bridgette *Chocobo's Mystery Dungeon: Every Buddy! (2019) - Mog *Conception II: Children of the Seven Stars (2014) - Serina *Conception Plus: Maidens of the Twelve Stars (2019) - Ruka (Announced) *Cyberdimension Neptunia: 4 Goddesses Online (2017) - Compa *Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls (2015) - Monaka *Dark Rose Valkyrie (2017) - Coo Franson *Demon Gaze (2014) - Pinay *Demon Gaze II (2017) - Additional Voices *Detective Pikachu (2018) - Driftloon, Floette, Herdier, Nina O'Hara, Noiat, Phantump, Poochyena, Starly, Tepig *Digimon World: Next Order (2017) - Himari Oofuchi *Drakengard 3 (2014) - Four *Dynasty Warriors 7 (2011) - Lian Shi *Dynasty Warriors 8 (2013) - Lian Shi *Earth Defense Force 2025 (2014) - Citizen (Female) C *Elsword (2016) - Rena *Eternal Poison (2008) - Eriel *Eureka Seven vol.2: The New Vision (2007) - Anemone *Fairy Fencer F (2014) - Lola, Pippin *Fairy Fencer F: Advent Dark Force (2016) - Lola, Pippin *Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers (2009) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy Type-0 HD (2015) - Cinque *Fire Emblem: Echoes: Shadows of Valentia (2017) - Tatiana *God Eater: Resurrection (2016) - Female Custom Voice#4 *God Eater 2: Rage Burst (2016) - Ciel Alencon, Kate Lawry, Mutsumi Chikura *God Wars: Future Past (2017) - Kaguya *Hyperdimension Neptunia (2011) - Compa *Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 (2012) - Compa *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 (2014) - Compa *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2: SISTERS GENERATION (2015) - Compa *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3: V GENERATION (2015) - Compa, Croire *Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory (2013) - Compa, Croire *Judgment (2019) - Mari *Kill la Kill: IF (2019) - Rei Hououmaru *Kingdom Hearts III (2019) - Additional Voices *Luminous Arc 2 (2008) - Alice, Sadie *Megadimension Neptunia VII (2016) - Compa, Croire *MeiQ: Labyrinth of Death (2016) - Estra *Mugen Souls Z (2014) - Supra, Villager E *Naruto to Boruto: Shinobi Striker (2018) - Female Avatar 5 *Nobunaga's Ambition: Sphere of Influence (2015) - Kichō *Octopath Traveler (2018) - Ophilia Clement *Operation Abyss: New Tokyo Legacy (2015) - Masa Muramasa, Noriko Hibino *Return to PopoloCrois: A Story of Seasons Fairytale (2016) - Additional Voices *Rune Factory: Frontier (2009) - Cinnamon *Sakura Wars: So Long, My Love (2010) - Anri Yoshino *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2: Record Breaker (2015) - Market Lady, Tired Woman *Soul Sacrifice (2013) - Minotaur, Siren *Soulcalibur VI (2018) - Malicious Imp *Stella Glow (2015) - Nonoka *Street Fighter V (2016) - Enero *Sushi Striker: The Way of Sushido (2018) - Musashi (Female) *Tales of Berseria (2017) - Velvet Crowe *Tales of Xillia 2 (2014) - Nova *The Guided Fate Paradox (2013) - Mysiel Saionji *The Witch and the Hundred Knight (2014) - Nezaria *Time and Eternity (2013) - Towa *Trillion: God of Destruction (2016) - Elma *WarioWare: Gold (2018) - 5-Volt, 13-Amp *Xenoblade Chronicles X (2015) - Avatar *Ys: Memories of Celceta (2013) - Bami, Karna *Zanki Zero: Last Beginning (2019) - Yuma Mashiro Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (238) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (211) *Years active on this wiki: 2005-2019. Category:American Voice Actors